Wand of Equal Trade
Thaumonomicon Entry "You have successfully adapted the enchantment on an apprentice wand. You can use it to trade dozens of blocks in the world with some you are carrying. '' ''You must first choose the block you wish to change other blocks into by sneaking and right clicking on the desired block. When you then left-click on another block it will turn into the target block. Right clicking will transform a whole swathe of blocks. You must be carrying enough target blocks, and the transformed blocks will replace them in your inventory. Only blocks with at least one face adjacent to open air or non-solid blocks will be transformed." Heres a video that shows you how the wand works + a (bug) ''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iF6mprCmOFI Recipe The Wand of Equal Trade is made on the Infusion Altar , costing 50 Vis , 4 Instrumentum, 16 Permutatio , a Wand of the Apprentice in the bottom left, and then 3 Vis Shards around it. Use First, Sneak+Right-Click on a copy of the block in your inventory that you want to place in the world. (The block you use to configure the Wand of Equal Trade must be in the world already; you can manually place it from your inventory if necessary). If successful, a GUI will appear identifying the block the Wand of Equal Trade is set to. To reconfigure the wand, simply Sneak+Right-Click on a different block. Once configured, the Wand of Equal Trade will exchange any block it targets in the world with a block in your inventory matching the type it has been set to. ''(E.g. If you Sneak+Right-Clicked on a Dirt block, the wand will take Dirt from your inventory and exchange it with whatever blocks you click on in the world). There are two modes of operation: * Left-Click -- The wand will exchange the block clicked on, with a configured block in your inventory. If you have no more such blocks in your inventory, nothing happens. * Right-Click -- The wand will exchange the block clicked on and any nearby blocks of the same type (to a range determined by its Potency enchantment) with the configured blocks in your inventory. It will stop if you run out of blocks. Useful Applications The Wand of Equal Trade's ability to exchange blocks in the world with those in your inventory is unique, with several applications that may not be obvious at first glance: * The Wand of Equal Trade can mine any block with a single click, assuming you have something in your inventory (e.g. Dirt) to replace it with. * Obsidian can be mined extremely quickly and without Diamonds, by exchanging Obsidian in the world with blocks in your inventory. * Cobwebs can be cleared by exchanging them with Dirt, easily containing Cave Spider Spawners in Abandoned Mineshafts. * Buildings can be constructed out of Dirt or Construction Foam, then "painted" with the desired blocks from your inventory. The same technique can be used to quickly change the material of a construction. * Large veins of desired blocks or ores (e.g. Apatite, Basalt, Coal, Marble, Glowstone, Soul Sand) are best mined using the Wand of Equal Trade: The Treasure enchantment is equivalent to Fortune, and an entire vein can be mined without having to dig it out. * Keep a supply of Glass in your inventory to instantly make any blocks in the world transparent.\ * Note that the Wand will ''never ''exchange any warded blocks of any type, even if you are the one who placed them and they belong to you. Category:Thaumcraft 3